


【裘前】梦境car

by shelica_alice



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelica_alice/pseuds/shelica_alice
Summary: 此文由『玖陌吖』创作，因为一直被屏所以我代发一下。裘前车~启动~





	【裘前】梦境car

**Author's Note:**

> 此文由『玖陌吖』创作，因为一直被屏所以我代发一下。  
裘前车~启动~

裘克和威廉在亲热完后，威廉就撒娇的说自己肚子饿的不行，裘克笑了笑，捏了一下威廉的小鼻子，就带着威廉到餐桌吃饭。  
看着故意穿着暴露的衣服的威廉，裘克的眼睛暗了又暗，忍了又忍，可威廉总是暗暗的勾引他。  
而此刻，那个令他恶欲陡生的始作俑者就坐在对面。穿着膝盖以上的短裤、露出白生生的柔韧直长的双腿，乔唐在桌下晃荡着闪着绸缎般的丝光的小腿，伸出嫩红的舌尖舔吮着沾着蛋液的刀叉，唇齿间发出湿润而粘稠的咀嚼声。从这个角度看过去，在过短的短裤和过宽的裤管下，甚至还能看到那道被过紧的棉质白色内裤下清晰地勾勒出了形状的甜蜜深窄的肉缝，和在其上耷拉着的性器的形状。  
实在忍无可忍的裘克来起威廉就去了房间.  
实际上从威廉的小穴中流出来的蜜汁早已经把裘克下体的裤子打湿，淫靡的液体浸透了裘克磨蹭威廉后穴的手，也润滑了那抵在后穴入口的大家伙。穴口的空虚叫威廉头晕脑胀，他听见裘克这幺说，茫然地问，“要、要怎幺……啊啊啊！”  
裘克猛地将肉棒挺近那蜜穴深处，层层叠叠的穴肉死死地咬住他的肉棒，像个小嘴似的用力吸吮着，舒爽瞬间流过裘克全身，有理的腰即刻耸动起来，它开始大力地用巨大在身下小巧的肉穴中肆虐，每次抽出那嫩肉如同不舍般紧紧吸住，插入时又如同被滑腻温暖抵住，爽快得他喉咙中冒出低低的嘶吼。  
如此庞大的填充叫威廉瞬间软了双脚，他的腿不自觉地环住了裘克的腰，粗糙的衣服磨蹭着他大腿内侧的嫩肉，带起麻酥酥的快感，要命的炽热肉棒不断顶入他那总是空虚的菊穴深处，火烫摩擦过肉壁，威廉都以为那种难以描述的舒爽要把他烧着了。  
空旷无人的房间中回响着威廉的浪叫，掺杂着肉体碰撞的啪啪声，淫靡的水声以及裘克的低低的嘶吼。  
“阿、啊啊、裘、裘克好厉害……啊、好厉害、用力……”威廉一面用力挺着胸脯，叫裘克舔弄他的乳头，他拿双手将乳房挤在一起，好让裘克能够同时玩弄到，小小的乳头现在已经涨红得如同硕大的樱桃，“顶到了、啊……”  
裘克不知道是想到了什幺 忽然停止了大幅度抽插，用手扣住威廉的腰，肉棒契合到了菊穴最深处，以这样相连的姿势却用极大的力气研磨顶弄菊穴深处一张小口，殊不知如此动作却让威廉承受不住，灌顶的快感让他立刻尖叫起来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊要顶开了要顶开了！”生理性泪水模糊了威廉的眼睛，沉入肉欲的男孩只懂得把四肢紧紧抱住身上带给他快感的裘克，直到裘克腰间再度发力，异于常人巨大的龟头瞬间顶进了男孩身体的最深处，多余的菊穴嫩壁被顶撞填充的瞬间，威廉便尖叫着便射了出来，伴随着稀薄的精液，大量液体也从他的菊穴中涌出，高潮中的穴肉收缩拧住内里的肉棒，叫裘克险些精门失守。  
裘几乎都不舍得从身下人体内扯出，每次抽插力度虽大，却再也不肯如先前那般全部撤出。而浸泡在从淫物深处涌出来的液体，叫他异常受用，他隐约觉得自己似乎在吸收威廉潮吹而出的汁水，进而越发得精力充沛。  
越发激烈的性事将威廉再次推入高潮，他尖叫着抽搐着，更多液体喷涌而出，他的乳头也叫裘克舔弄的涨极，似乎有乳汁要炸出来。  
“啊啊、啊啊啊啊啊，好厉害、又要高潮了，要坏了、要被顶坏了、啊啊啊”威廉无意识地胡言乱语，抓紧了裘克的手臂，身体却主动配合着裘克的所有需求，自动裘克得以顶得更加深入——裘克的玉茎射了再度被穴内快感激起，直到最后已经出不来什幺东西，但菊穴还在不断的吹射液体，他已经不知道这是第几度高潮，精力充沛的裘克终于再无限的抽插中射出滚烫的精华，烫的威廉哆嗦起来，裘克把肉棒死死地挤入威廉菊穴深处喷射，那入口也如威廉般顺从，咬住裘克的肉棒，承受着一波又一波精液。  
裘克的高潮持续时间很长，射出了大量的精液。  
被肉棒堵住的穴口没有半点缝隙，裘克尽数喷入威廉体内，让威廉的肚子高高鼓起，如同怀胎那般，威廉也同样沉浸在被内射的快感中，那炽热的精液让他四肢百骸都舒爽起来。  
威廉在裘克的多次进攻下，终于体力不支而昏睡过去。  
裘克满脸宠溺的看着他，笑了笑说:“宝贝，我爱你”

**Author's Note:**

> 哇，累死了希望喜欢🌚💦💦💦💦💦  
第一次炖肉🌝✨


End file.
